Light's Note
by KeepMiAlive
Summary: To whoever reads this: That means that I'm dead. Whether by natural means or murder, I'm gone. So this note is meant to be a final 'closure' of sorts. If we are being honest here, then I have a confession to make. Multiple, actually, as well as stories that only I know.- Currently a one-shot, but considering making it a two-shot if you guys like it. Let me know! A bit of L/Light


**Light's Note**

To whoever reads this:

That means that I'm dead. Whether by natural means or murder, I'm gone. So this note is meant to be a final 'closure' of sorts. If we are being honest here, then I have a confession to make. Multiple, actually, as well as a few stories that only I know.

**1. **I am kira. That should be our first confession of the night. Or is it day? For my sake, let's just pretend that it's night. This one is just in case my death was natural, and the kira case has remained unsolved. My method of killing is through the use of a book called the Death Note. I write in someone's name and they die; quite simple, isn't it? Are you shocked, L? Scandalized? I hope so.

**2. **I am not in love with Misa Amane. While I'm sure that there is nothing wrong with her, she's just not my type. Never was. Misa was the second Kira. That's why I kept her close. I needed to make sure that she didn't fuck up.

**3. **I am a virgin. Why I consider this relevant, I don't know. To prove a point that I'm not the man-whore that you all think I am, perhaps? While I've gotten close at times to losing my virginity, I've been holding out for that 'special person'. What a load of shit that one turned out to be.

**4. **I am gay. Sorry dad. Your boy likes it up the ass. Or rather, he would, if it weren't for point number **3**. I got my first crush on a guy when I was ten. The true deciding moment for me was when I turned fifteen. I kissed my first girl…and my first guy. The fireworks that were promised to me did indeed happen on the second try. It all has escalated since then, putting me in the bad position of number **5**.

**5.** The first person that I ever really fell in love with was L. Ryuzaki, as he told me to call him. Yes, I am ashamed of this. We are enemies, opposites, meant to hate each other. Yet how could I ever resist such a beautiful face…I've been torn in two since the very first moment that I saw him. The love twists with the hate, blinding me at times. However, if I'm dead, then I should be safe in assuming that I was brought down by Ryuzaki. Anything less than that would be an insult. Even when imagining my death at his hands, I can't hate him completely. Not that I won't put up a fight, mind you.

**6. **Ryuk loves apples. If you don't know him, then you are blessed. If you do, then that is how you shut him up. No more explanation there. You are welcome.

**7. **This one is for mom: I was the one that stole all of the apples from the kitchen whenever you bought them. I wanted Ryuk to shut up so I could sleep.

**8. **This note was made to be honest, right? Well here's one for you. Ryuzaki, one day when we were handcuffed and you were sleeping, you kissed me. I know that you were sleeping because I got to know your patterns so well that I could tell the difference. You would have been out of your mind if you'd done that when you were awake. You also made no reference to it the next morning.

**9. **I hate losing to anybody. This includes you, Ryuzaki. You were the only person that came close to matching me intellectually. Don't get any ideas, I hated it completely. But it was a nice change of pace.

**10. **I have given up my right to go to Heaven or Hell. It was a choice that I made in order to use the death note, and I don't regret it. I'm sorry. You can hate me for it, but that doesn't change it. After death, there is nothing more for me.

**11. **Dad. I used your link to the police to access their files and plans. Not apologizing about that either. I just want people to know my genius with that one. I mean, honestly.

**12. **I have killed people. Don't get me wrong, they deserved to die. Even the good ones who were trying to discover who Kira is. Raye Penber is an example of that. You can look at the situation however you want, but this is how I see it. Your voices of protest will be lost on this sheet of paper anyways. I won't be around to hear them.

**13. **The color of Ryuzaki's eyes haunt me in sleep and awake.

**14. **I don't like how you all regard Kira as an awful being. I am powerful! I am strong enough to rid this world of the awful people cluttering it! Do you not see how crime rates have gone down? Do you not see how citizen's feel safer now? I am good, as well as God!

**15. **I love it when Ryuzaki bites his lip. It's sexy.

**16. **Sayu, you're my favorite sister in the world. I'm so sorry about everything that you've gone through.

**17. **Hey dad, do you remember that story you told me that one time? The one about the lady in the hospital who called me the devil when I was born, and tried to throw holy water on me? I wonder where she got that idea from.

**18. **Mom, you should be happy that you have a god for a son.

**19. **Misa…you should probably learn to read people better. I mean, you let me use you until you could give no more. Not that I care at all about you or what happens to you. I ratted you out earlier, which means that if you lived longer than I did (I highly doubt this will happen though), you're probably going to jail. Have fun.

**20. **Ryuzaki. Does it count as mental rape if I've done you so many times in my head that I'm running out of ways to do it with you? If you weren't my enemy, then things may have been different for us. Very different.

…That about sums it up. I'll let the rest of my secrets die with me. I'm putting this in a special place that can only be accessed after my death. Not even Ryuzaki can crack the code that I'm going to put around this piece of paper. I do truly hope that I killed you first, but just in case…

**A/N. Considering making this a two-shot if I get enough good feedback. Make another note, but from L's p.o.v.? Just a thought. Review/favorite please! I love reading them 3**


End file.
